JB
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' For his starring role as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daniel Miller] on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] (ITV, 2005–2012) B won the 2009 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emmy Award] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series]. According to the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Guinness Book of World Records] (2010), he is the youngest ever winner and nominee of the award. Overall he earned £3.2 million for his work on ''Primary School. ''During his tenure on ''Primary School'' B appeared in multiple films such as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep] (2007), [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB From Time to Time] (2009) and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Arrietty] (2011). He also starred as Harry Gregson in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cranford] (2007) and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Return to Cranford] (2009). In 2012, B starred in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Impossible], directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Juan Antonio Bayona], alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Naomi Watts] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ewan McGregor]. B was praised so highly, that there were even rumors he was a contender for a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Academy Award] nomination. The film premiered at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Toronto International Film Festival] on 9 September 2012 and was a critical and commercial success, earning $180.3 million worldwide and Baughan won universal praise from critics and several awards such as the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB National Board of Review Award for Breakthrough Performance] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB London Film Critics Circle Award for Young British Performer of the Year]. '''2013-present''' In 2015, B appeared in four episodes of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB BBC Two]'s TV series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Wolf Hall], as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gregory Cromwell], son of the protagonist [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Thomas Cromwell] played by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Rylance]. He also co-starred as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Thomas Nickerson] in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB In the Heart of the Sea], directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ron Howard]. In 2016, he played Bradley Baker in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Edge of Winter], where he co-stars with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joel Kinnaman] and Percy Hynes White. B then voiced a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB hot dog] trying to escape his fate in a supermarket in the animated comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sausage Party] (2016). He also appeared in the 2016 film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Assassin's Creed]. In 2017, B appeared in the animated superhero comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Lego Batman Movie], which featured B as the voice of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Batman]'s sidekick [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robin]. He also co-starred alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Richard Armitage] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jon Bernthal] in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Pilgrimage].The film premiered on 23 April 2017 at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Tribeca Film Festival], in its "Viewpoint" sections. He later also appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lip Sync Battle], in which he defeated [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Zendaya]. In 2018, B presented the award for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Best Visual Effects] at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 90th Annual Academy Awards], in which the Oscar was won by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blade Runner 2049]. He also made a cameo appearence in ''Primary School'' co-star, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB TP]'s film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Oblivion Part 1]. '''Spider-Man''' On 23 June 2015, it was announced that B was cast as a teenage Peter Parker / Spider-Man, and his "life was flipped upside down", as he later tweeted. As part of the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Marvel Cinematic Universe], he first appeared as Spider-Man in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Captain America: Civil War] (2016) The film was a massive critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2016, with B receiving critical praise. In July 2017, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spider-Man: Homecoming] was released, in which B reprised his role from ''Captain America: Civil War''. Earning $117,027,503 in box office receipts in its first weekend, ''Homecoming ''received positive reviews and B considerable praise, with his appearance being called "a star performance given by a born actor." B reprised Spider-Man in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Avengers: Infinity War], which was released on 27 April 2018. He has a six-picture deal with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Marvel Studios ]not including his ''Captain America: Civil War'' appearance. '''Upcoming projects''' B was cast in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB film adaptation] of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Patrick Ness]'s bestselling YA series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chaos Walking] as Todd Hewitt alongside with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Star Wars] star [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daisy Ridley], which will be directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Doug Liman]. B revealed after filming that a sequel was in the works. B has also been cast as Jip the Dog in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle], alongside ''Avengers'' co-star [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robert Downey Jr]. He is also set to star in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 20th Century Fox Animation]'s [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spies in Disguise] in 2019 alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Will Smith]. He is also set to star in the comedy, ''Captain Dad'' alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Catherine Keener] and will star in the animated comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blazing Samurai] as a dog who wishes to become a samurai. He is also now cast as the lead role of Pino Lella in the television adaptation of ''Beneath the Scarlet Sky'' with Pascal Pictures. He is set to play Spider-Man again in an [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Untitled Avengers Film], the fourth, scheduled for 3 May 2019, and in the sequel to ''Homecoming'', [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Spider-Man: Far From Home] which has a release date of 5 July 2019. ''Philanthropy'' In 2017, B set up his own charity known as the ''Spider-Kid Foundation''. The charity supports various smaller, less-known charities, diseases and causes around Britain by giving any money raised towards them. ''Personal Life'' B was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. B is a huge supporter of the football club, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Manchester United]. '''Relationships''' B dated [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hunger Games] actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Willow Shields] from November 2014 to September 2016. They still remain good friends to this day. On 12, February 2017 B and actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ella Purnell] were spotted leaving the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB BAFTA awards] together and are said to have spent the night together. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Guest Appearances''' '''Awards and Nominations'''=